narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Haru Mclean Namikaze Please do not grant said user Sysop privileges. He broke the rules of the site and Site chat, and was de-admined. Thank you for your time. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : I also noticed that he was promoting a user that we de-admined due to that user leaving the site. I appreciate your help, but I request as the Head Admin of this site that Haru Mclean Namikaze not be given admin privilages, nor the user Cold hard steel as we have valid reasons for having them both de-admined. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your help, and also Thank you for helping clear up the problem with one of the bureaucrats; User:Saimaroimaru, along with multiple past problems. However, before we can completely clean up the mess that the said user created, could you please take away bureaucrat and admin status from the below users; Saimaroimaru used his power before he was stopped to give bureacrat and admin powers to the below people; they are not supposed to have such status. User:Ghost47 User:Wynia User:Shaolinquan User:Jako98146 User:Toushin12 User:Fanfictionsucks User:STATICTORNADO User:CManMaster123 User:B14 User:GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON User:Kogone Uchiha User:TickleMePink! User:Darknesslover5000 User:Zaraikou User:Jet'ika User:Sasoririlenyth User:Madira Crowe User:Koukishi User:Fahuem User:Shiratori Cullen ...I'm sorry about he length of this list, but we (the site's administration) cannot take away bureaucrat status from people. If we could we would do it ourselves. I apologize for giving you so much work, but some of these users that have been given bureaucrat and admin status have a history of sabotaging the wikia; we would like to avoid something like that from occuring again. Thank you again for your time and help. --Takeshi (Talk here) 04:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin request Can you allow User:Koukishi, User:Fahuem, and User:Shiratori Cullen to regain administrator status on the wiki? They have expressed interest in using admin powers to regulate the wiki, due to the lack of administrative attention that this wiki has been receiving as of now. If any problems arise regarding their use of power, I'll be sure to notify you again regarding changes to their admin status. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 00:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I dont see any reason they cant. You should be able to do that your self as a bureaucrat here. --Uberfuzzy 00:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::If that's so, then I'm honestly confused as to how the promotion worked: I thought you go to User rights management, enter the user's name from there, check the appropriate box, and apply. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup, thats all there is to it. There is also a link on each person's contributions page with a direct link to that page with their name already filled in. --Uberfuzzy 02:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, my bad, i forgot i had twiddled something on this wiki when the "problems" happened. Its fixed now, you should be able to. Mea culpa. --Uberfuzzy 02:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Excuse me, but can you remove the Bureaucrat powers from User:Koukishi, His account has been compromised and the hacker has been changing rights and blocking other admins and what not.........i know this seems to be a reoccurring theme and i dont know why we at Narutofanon get the disgruntled users who either decide to troll or hack another to get "revenge" but thats neither here nor there....thank you for your help. also remove powers from User:Derekmatthews33, User:Shirokei1, User:NarutoUzumaki123, and User:Emperor of Water; they were promoted by the hacker.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 13:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Hey Uberfuzzy I have a question.... Can you check and see why User:Zaraikou seems to be banned from the wikia? Its not an Narutofanon ban as there is no logs for it but he told me that hes been blocked here is the message i recieved on the associated chat. "shadow7rage (1/27/11 10:14:50 AM): 13 if u get this it seems i user id has been block i can't acess any of the wikias and cannot edit, it seems i've been blocked by a user called vega dark, i don't know what the problem is but could you help me fix it." Can you help?--''楽しい''' (talk to Fenix!) 15:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If he's blocked, there will be a block ID in the message. We need that block number to check into anything. Have him use special:contact and send us the full block message (everything in the box) that he's getting. The page with the block message also says to do this. --Uberfuzzy 07:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC)